The Twilight Butterfly Effect
by EnidBarb
Summary: Our choices determine our destiny. What if Bella decided to try and move on that night at the theater? This  explores what happens when we take the other fork in the road; small changes can change everything. Can we still meet the same fate? J/B to E/B
1. Chapter 1: Diverging Path

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fan fic and I'm excited to finally be committing myself to this. I will do my very best to get you a new chapter every week. I don't have a permanent Beta yet, so I'm utilizing the lovely people at Project Team Beta for now. I hope you all enjoy this…. **

**This story came to me because there are a few things that I was not satisfied with in the original. Don't get me wrong…. I love Twilight and I obviously would not be spending my time doing this if I didn't. **

**This is about what happens if we change one, or a few, of the decisions we make in our life. Do we come to the same destiny? Do we become the same people? Hopefully, you'll enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**This will be rated M for a reason. **** It starts out with Jacob and Bella, but will eventually… after a long emotional journey, be Edward and Bella.**

**Oh, if anyone would like to volunteer their awesome banner making skills for the Twilighted posting of this story, it would be much appreciated. :)**

**Just so you know... I'm obviously not named Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own anything except for my crappy Mazda MPV.**

**A/N (starting point of story- taken from original text)**

**** "**_**Now, just hold on a minute, Bella," he said in a calm voice. "Tell me something."**_

_**I grimaced. I didn't want to do this. Not just not now, but not ever. There was nothing left in my life at this point that was more important than Jacob Black. But he seemed determined to ruin everything.**_

"_**What?" I muttered sourly.**_

"_**You like me, right?"**_

"_**You know I do."**_

"_**Better than that joker puking his guts out in there?" He gestured toward the bathroom door.**_

"_**Yes," I sighed.**_

"_**Better than any of the other guys you know?" He was calm, serene- as if my answer didn't matter, or he already knew what it was.**_

"_**Better than the girls, too," I pointed out.**_

_** "But that's all," he said, and it wasn't a question.****_

_**"New Moon" by Stephenie Meyer, page 212**_

Thoughts of guilt and self-preservation swam through Bella's head as she sat in the Port Angeles movie lobby with Jacob.

_What if he can help me forget_? she asked herself as Jacob cradled her hand in his. _I deserve to be happy_, she thought resignedly. _After all, time's supposed to heal all wounds_. _Maybe it's time for me to move on._

As she looked into Jacob's eyes, she strengthened her resolve.

"You know what, Jacob?" she asked, squeezing his hand. "You're right."

Surprise was apparent in Jacob's eyes as Bella closed the small distance between them and gave Jacob a sweet, chaste kiss.

A wide grin appeared on his face as she pulled away. "Bella?" he asked, searching her eyes.

Bella gave him a shy, sad smile. "I don't know how this is going to go, but I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

A hopeful light shining in his eyes, Jacob pulled Bella up with him from the velvet bench and drew her into a tight hug.

Pulling back, he looked into her apprehensive eyes. "A chance is all I'm asking for, Bells." He chuckled at her incredulous expression. "I'm not asking you to marry me-just a kiss here, a feel there," he joked with dancing eyes.

In spite of herself, Bella laughed at Jacob as she pushed him away, swatting at his arm.

Mike Newton chose this time to reappear, his face slicked with sweat and slightly red. He eyed Jacob and Bella warily, feeling he had missed something vital in his absence.

"I think I should probably head home," grumbled Mike.

Jacob turned to the boy, appraising him with a smirk. "Yeah, you don't look so good."

"Oh, Mike!" gasped Bella. He really didn't look well.

"I guess _Crosshairs_ isn't for the fainthearted," chuckled Jacob.

Mike's stare seeped into Jacob. "It wasn't the movie," he protested with as much dignity as he could. "I haven't felt well since we got here. I think something's been going around."

They all agreed to get Mike home as quickly as possible. As they walked towards the exit, Jacob grabbed an empty, small- sized popcorn bucket from the concession stand as a precaution. He didn't think Mike would be able to clean up after himself in the event of bumpy ride, and he certainly didn't think he could stomach having to clean up after Mike.

Bella and Jacob flanked Mike as they made their way to the car, ensuring that he wouldn't stumble. He had the two worried with his appearance, and as they got him in the car, they decided to roll all of the windows down for everyone's benefit; he already had a faint, sickly sweet smell coming off of him. Bella and Jacob quickly sat down in the front of the Rabbit, shutting themselves in.

As the cold air circulated in the small car, Bella tried her best to keep herself warm with her own arms. Jacob noticed her discomfort and smiled to himself as he leaned closer to her. "Come here Bells," he murmured, gently placing his arm around her shoulders. "I'll keep you warm."

Bella hesitated before she timidly gave in to his suggestion. She sighed in contentment at the heat radiating off Jacob, even through his shirt.

"Man, Bells, you're freezing," murmured Jacob, rubbing his hand briskly along the length of her arm.

Bella grinned at herself. "Yeah, well you're gradually turning into some kind of weird mutant lately. Look at you, getting all tall, dark handsome,—and hot," she joked.

Jacob smirked at her in response. "Well, this weird mutant is doing you a favor by keeping you warm, so shut it."

Bella regarded Jacob in appreciation. "You know, you're turning into my own piece of the sun," she teased. He smiled warmly back at her. Mike was obliviously stuck in his own world of misery, so he failed to notice the connection tentatively forging in front of him.

He threw up in the bucket a few times as they neared the Swan residence. Bella and Jacob reasoned it was best if Bella drove Mike's car back to his house, with Jacob following behind in order to drive her back home.

"I hope Mike feels better soon, Mrs. Newton," said Bella as she and Jacob walked back to the car. "Pleasecall me if you need anything." Jacob shyly took Bella's hand in his, leading her to the passenger side and opening the door for her. Bella did her best to hide her trepidation at the direction that her relationship with her friend was going.

As they neared Bella's house, Jacob steeled himself to reassure Bella; he knew her well enough to tell that she was feeling uneasy. He took a deep breath as he stopped the car and turned the key, shutting off the purr of the engine. After about a minute of composing himself, he turnedin his seat to face her.

"Bella, I just want to say how happy I am that you're trying to get past this," hesaid, taking her hand in his. "I know you don't feel sure about this. I want you to know that no matter what happens between us, I'll always be your friend. I'll try my best to not let you down or hurt you." He paused while looking into her eyes. "And this is the point where the cheesy music comes in during the after school special."

Bella smiled and chuckled lightly at Jacob's attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm not afraid of you letting me down, Jacob. I'm afraid of letting you down," she said, smiling wistfully and squeezing his hand.

Jacob pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, whatever happens, happens." Jacob pulled away slightly, still holding her in his arms. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to in the end."

Jacob ran his fingers through her hair, moving it back away from her face to get a better look into her eyes. Gauging her reaction, he leaned towards Bella until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Bella willed herself to give in, allowing her lips to glide in synch with Jacob's. She wanted to forget.

Jacob reveled in the feel of her softness against him, determined to prove to her how much he cared. His feelings were threatening to overwhelm him as he reverently kissed her lips, willing her to allow it to deepen. His desire was answered as he lightly nipped at her bottom lip, when she responded by parting her lips and welcoming him with her velvety tongue.

Bella couldn't help herself. Jacob was giving her a type of physical closeness that she had never been able to share with Edward. She felt a flame within her belly flare and burn with surprising intensity as she caressed Jacob's tongue with her own and clung to his shirt.

Reluctantly, Jacob toned down his intensity, releasing his grip on Bella's hair. He gently moved his touch down from her scalp to the soft skin of her cheek and jaw, the silkiness of her neck, the graceful line of her arm, finally resting his hand in hers. Slowly, he pulled himself back, taking in her flushed cheeks, slightly swollen lips and rumpled hair with tender satisfaction.

"I think you should probably go on inside," teased Jacob as he caressed her hand. "I don't want the Chief of Police to catch me making out with his daughter."

Bella sighed dreamily and smiled at Jacob. "You're right." She looked down at their hands, noticing him tracing the scar on her hand.

"That's weird," he said. "How'd you get this scar? It feels cold."

Bella chuckled nervously. "You know how clumsy I am. I can't really remember how that happened."

"Bella, I think I need to go," said Jacob with a confused expression. "I'm feeling a bit off all of a sudden."

All thoughts of her scar were pushed aside as concern for Jacob took over. She looked intently at his face, gingerly taking her hand out of Jacob's grasp and bringing it to his forehead. "Wow, Jake, you're really burning up now," she exclaimed. "I hope you don't have what Mike's got. Do you feel well enough to drive?"

"Sure, sure," he reassured. "I'll be fine. You should probably get inside."

Bella hesitated as she stepped out of his car, not wanting to leave him in his present state.

"Promise to call me when you get home?" she asked nervously. "I want to make sure you get back okay."

Jacob gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I will. Don't worry. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Bella leaned into the still-open window. "Okay, Jake. I'll talk to you later."

Bella turned and made her way to the door, looking back as Jake drove off. She waited for a call that never came, finally giving in and phoning the Blacks', afraid that he never made it home. She didn't get a chance to speak with him that night.

**** So that's it folks. I hope to get the next chapter to you in about a week (at the latest). Hope you'll enjoy this ride.**

**kisses, Barb**


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Together

**Hello everyone! **

**Here I am again, as promised. I wish that I didn't keep having these error messages from here... but I'm trying my best to post! Promise!**

**This chapter finds our Bella and Jacob not feeling so hot.**

**Thank you to Project Team Beta for their help!**

**Reminder: This is rated M for a reason. ****It starts out with Jacob and Bella, but will eventually… after a long emotional journey, be Edward and Bella.**

**Oh… I'm obviously not named Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own anything except for the house that I am trying to short sell.**

Bella anxiously waited by the telephone for Jacob's call. She watched the clock and the phone in her hand, her eyes moving back and forth like a tennis match. As time lengthened between Jacob's departure and the present, the rhythmic shifting of her eyes increased. After about twenty minutes, she decided to call and make sure he made it back to his place. Automatically, her fingers mapped out his number on the keypad. She raised her eyes to the ceiling, waiting for the answer on the other end. The call went to voicemail, resulting in her staring confused at the receiver in her hand. She decided to attempt another call, which thankfully was answered by a wary Billy Black.

"Hi Billy, it's Bella," she began brightly. "Jacob wasn't feeling well when he left, so he said he'd call me to let me know when he got home," she explained.

Billy replied with a voice void of most of its emotion. "He's here."

Bella attempted to disguise the irritation she felt at her needless worry. "I was worried about him getting home all right. Is he ok? Do you need any help?"

Billy answered her in a clipped manner; a foreign reaction for him. "No, we don't need _your_ help, Bella. He'll be just fine without you."

Bella was taken aback and a bit hurt by the tone with which Billy spoke to her. "Well … if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call. I'm happy to come by and drop off some chicken soup anytime." Bella couldn't help but sound surprised in reaction to Billy's attitude. He'd never so much as raised his voice to her in all of her years of knowing him.

"Bye, Bella," he replied, hanging up on her.

Bella stared at the phone in her hand in amazement and a bit of panic. The effort that she finally seemed to want to put into getting a sense of normalcy back in her life seemed to be sliding backwards. Taking a deep breath as she hung up the receiver, she decided that she would deal with her problems and Jacob the next day. As exhaustion set in, she made her way up the narrow staircase to her room and into her bed, where she fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, Bella woke with nausea undulating through her body. She dashed into the shared bathroom and heaved into the porcelain bowl. She soundlessly lay there until her father began to stir from his slumber.

The cold linoleum of the bathroom floor stuck to Bella's cheek where she was sprawled in her mild agony. Mike Newton had graciously shared the twenty-four-hour bug that he was currently still suffering with Bella. That was how Charlie Swan found his daughter before work that day.

"Gee-geez Bells…" stammered Charlie. "I guess no school today, huh?"

Bella slightly lifted her head slightly and shook it. She asked her father to call Newton's to let them know she wouldn't be in to work for the day. Charlie left her a glass of water near the nest she'd made for herself on the bathroom floor before he left for work.

Bella drifted in and out of consciousness all day. She didn't move much from the crumpled heap she'd situated herself in and the crushed towel she used for a pillow.

When her father returned from the station, he called the Newton house to check on Mike's progress with his illness. He wanted to get an idea of what he should expect from Bella.

In what he thought was a comforting voice, Charlie called up to his girl. "It looks like Mike's feeling better, Bells. You should probably feel better by morning."

Bella grimaced at the thought of more time in her current state. After yet another session of praying to the porcelain gods, she promptly rolled back onto her makeshift bed on the floor and fell asleep.

When her eyes finally reopened, she found herself staring at the ceiling above her bed. Figuring that Charlie must have moved her over during the night, she smiled at his thoughtfulness. She felt like most of her nausea had left her sometime during the night, so she drank down the stale glass of water resting on her nightstand and gingerly got herself out of bed. She controlled the slight dizziness that came with being prone for about twenty-four-hours and succeeded in getting down the stairs into the kitchen. Managing to consume a few crackers and dry toast, she alleviated the leftover discomfort in her belly.

Warily, Bella sat at her kitchen table and thought about the previous forty-eight-hours. She eyed the telephone on its stand and made the decision to call Jacob. She anxiously dialed his number and held her breath in anticipation of speaking with him.

Jacob answered the phone with a broken and cracked voice. "Hello?"

Bella smiled softly to herself in relief as she held the receiver to her ear. "Oh Jake, you sound like you're still sick."

He took a shaky breath. "I don't feel so hot, Bells."

"I'm sorry that you went out with us to the movie, Jake," she said remorsefully. "It's all my fault."

"This is definitely not your fault, Bells," sighed Jacob. "I'm glad we hung out one last time."

Bella was taken aback by the finality in his voice. "Don't talk like that, Jake," she soothed. "I'm sure you'll be better soon. We'll get together soon. I was only sick until this morning."

"You got sick?" asked Jacob in a distracted voice.

"Yeah."

Jake blew out a shaky breath. "I don't think I have what you had."

Confusion bloomed on Bella's face. "What's the matter?"

"My whole body hurts," he breathed.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" offered Bella.

"No," clipped Jacob. "You should stay away from me."

Bella let out an annoyed huff. "Jacob! I kissed you. I should have already been exposed to whatever it is you have." She rolled her eyes at his caution.

"Look," began Jacob in a forceful voice, "I'll call and let you know when you can come down, ok?"

"But, have you even seen a doctor?" she asked.

"I have an appointment today," replied Jacob. "I really have to go now, Bella."

"Ok, Jacob," she sadly replied. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Yeah," he replied bitterly.

They silently waited for the other to end the call. Bella bravely spoke first.

"I guess, I'll see you soon," she timidly offered.

"I'll call and let you know when it's ok to come," he repeated.

Jacob abruptly hung up the line, leaving Bella staring sadly at the work wallpaper. She felt as if the small amount of hope that had been unconsciously taking root in her soul was suddenly in jeopardy.

Bella slowly placed the receiver back in its charger. "Oh, Jacob," she murmured as she stepped away.

She hadn't realized how much attempting to move on with Jacob really meant to her. She fervently hoped that nothing had changed between them.

**** There you have it. I will get the next chapter out in about a week (hopefully I won't get any error messages). Let me know what you think, why don't ya.**

**kisses, Barb**


End file.
